ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Cosmos (character)
is a gentle Ultra from an unknown galaxy. He is known for his calm and gentle fighting style. He can combine with Ultraman Justice to form the Super Ultra, Ultraman Legend, or with Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Zero to transform into another Super Ultra, Ultraman Saga. He is perhaps the only completely gentle ultra in the Ultra Series. History Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact (2001) Meeting with Musashi and Revival An alien being who guards the Earth, he followed Alien Baltan through space as it tried to make its way towards Earth. Meeting up with it and quickly fighting it, the giants clashed. Fighting for some time and trading blows, soon both warriors fell from the sky. While Baltan goes underground, Cosmos is wounded and out of power. At death’s door, it seemed the hero was done for until a small boy discovered him. Musashi Haruno managed to revive the hero by reflecting sunlight into the beam lamp on his head. Revived, Cosmos took the young boy for a ride over the landscape before giving him a small gem that contained the power to summon the hero. His parting words where "One who is strong is one who is brave". During Baltan’s raid on the city, Musashi tried desperately to call him but couldn’t. He was forced to watch as the alien destroyed all in his path . Battle against Baltan Later on, after Baltan was awoken by the Sharks’ jets, Musashi found his courage and managed to call on the giant. Cosmos spoke with the Baltan King and demanded that he return home and depart Earth, declaring it off-limits. When he refused, the blue and silver guardian fought the insect-like Baltan to a standstill, until the creature morphed into Dark-Baltan. After being attacked by this new form, Cosmos called on the strength of his Corona mode. In this form, Ultraman Cosmos was able to thwart the invader and overpower him. Using the Prominence Ball, he dealt the final blow and put the invader down. Baltan admitted defeat and shed tears before Cosmos' attack took effect. All he wanted was to give the orphaned children of his world a stable planet to live on and now that was impossible. After he fell, Cosmos used his powers to revert his body to his previous form and watched as the children of Baltan departed with the body of the last adult Baltan and began the journey back to their homeworld, beyond the solar system. Ultraman Cosmos the series Joining forces with Musashi When a new villain fell on the Earth in the form of the Chaos Organisms and infected Lidorias, Ultraman Cosmos returned to the Earth. Uniting with the now adult Musashi, the pair joined forces in secret. Cosmos would appear to face countless enemies, destroying some and freeing others. Facing down lines of chaos monsters and new invaders, this new wave of attackers seemed endless. Even worse was when the Chaos Organisms began unleashing even stronger Chaos Headers, such as Everlease and Mebut, on the world. Unable to contend with them in just Luna and Corona modes, Cosmos utilized his third transformation, Eclipse form, with the help of Musashi. Final Battle Against Chaos Organisms Now able to take on virtually anything, the guardian of the Earth was confronted with more creatures of chaos and even Chaos Ultraman and its evolution, Chaos Ultraman Calamity. The battles, however, would end on the moon, or so it seemed. After Cosmos won his final battle with Chaos Ultraman, with help from EYES, the false Ultra underwent a startling transformation, becoming Neo Chaos Darkness, an avatar of the Chaos Organisms' mind who wielded power greater than the previous Chaos Headers and Chaos Ultraman. Defeated by Chaos Darkness, the hero separated from Musashi as his power ran out. He appeared soon after, still weakened, to save Musashi from Chaos Darkness. Musashi begs Cosmos to stop attacking Chaos Header but he denies and mercilessly attacked Chaos Darkness in his full anger, but was unable to fight back as the fiend readied its next attack, Musashi voluntarily joined with the hero yet again to defeat the Chaos, this time recharging Cosmos and transforming him into Miracaluna mode. With the help of three Earth monsters, he uses his Luna Shootless and Luna Final on the evil, the Chaos Organisms were purified and Chaos Darkness turned into an angel-like entity. Chaos disappears and reverts back to the light form but not before he thanks Cosmos for purifying him. Cosmos separates from Musashi and thanks him for defeating the Chaos Header through a peaceful way as he leaves the Earth. Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet (2002) Battle against Scorpis The Earth was freed of the Chaos Organisms and Musashi and Cosmos again went their separate ways, but fate wouldn’t keep them apart for long. While investigating an alien world, Musashi found himself in the middle of a battle between Scorpis and the Space Corona Mode Cosmos. The hero managed to defeat the insect-like monster, but wouldn’t return to Earth right away. Sandros Invasion Musashi, now a member of Team SEA, begged the hero to return after the Rayja were conquered. The hero obliged and came down, merging again with Musashi to take on Eclipse mode and devastating the hordes of Scorpis. The leader of the invasion watched on angrily and came in for his own battle, ready to take the planet for his own. Sandros devastated the hero, using its energy blasts and telekinesis to throw the giant around as if he were a doll. However, an ally of Cosmos would arrive. Attacking the fiend from the rear, Ultraman Justice then delivered Cosmos some energy, recharging the hero as the two rose up to take on the creature side-by-side. Laughing aloud, Sandros began to unleash his black cloud. Unable to see the monster in the darkness, the two warriors were attacked by its energized blade repeatedly. Trying to keep track of the monster, the two finally saw their chance. It had foolishly charged up a fire ball, exposing it in the darkness it had created. The two super beings each fired their beams, blasting the invader into oblivion. Ultraman Cosmos vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle (2003) Gloker Pawns Invasion and Battle against Ultraman Justice The Earth was saved yet again, but an unexpected threat would take on the Earth next. As a hostile alien force moved in on Earth, Cosmos was there to fend it off. While in a battle with two Gloker Pawns, the hero was reunited with Ultraman Justice, but this encounter would go much different than their last. Justice revived the two machines with energy and attacked Cosmos, taking down the Earth’s guardian. Revival and Join forces with Ultraman Justice The Earth was now exposed to Justice and the Gloker robots, but the Earth’s kaiju wouldn’t sit back and let everything get destroyed! Despite their bravery, even the monsters couldn't thwart the invaders. Ultraman Justice, however, would eventually regain his love for humanity and, in the midst of the final battle against Gloker Endra, Cosmos would be revived and would grow into an even stronger form: Future Mode. Final Battle Against Giga Endra The two giants challenged the machine head-on, and after recharging Justice, the two managed to finally bring down the juggernaut! But the war wasn’t over yet! The two Ultramen flew into space, ready to defeat the rest of the fleet that was preparing to attack. Their beams had little effect against the huge war ship and they were blasted back by its super strong beam attack. They weren’t ready to give up yet, however. They united into one super being, a giant of untold power and strength: Ultraman Legend. The powerful warrior of light held the destructive beam of energy and forced it back into the ship. The blast ripped the huge craft apart and an explosion larger than that of any other engulfed the superhero. Ultraman Legend returned to normal, separating back into Cosmos and Justice who looked on as the rest of the fleet turned around. The Earth would still be guarded by Ultraman Cosmos, but would also be guarded by Ultraman Justice. Having defeated the alien threat, after Legend's job was done he turned back into Cosmos and Justice. After that the two continued to guard the Earth. Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen ''-Who are you?-'' ''-Ultraman Cosmos.-'' Zero to Cosmos Cosmos appeared in this movie along with the other Heisei Ultras. He recharged Zero's color timer after Ultraman Gaia. Ultraman Saga After Zero saved Taiga and combined with him. Gubila appeared and caused havoc in the city and Taiga instead of transforming, he ran around comically with Takeru until Musashi (as Cosmos) appeared and fought the Drill Nose Fish Kaiju and managed to calm it with Luna Shootless. Later, when Gubila once again appeared alongside Gomess fighting each other, Musashi transformed into Cosmos fighting the Two Monsters with Taiga transforming into the Mini Size of Zero. The two managed to fend off the Kaiju with Cosmos use the Luna Shootless on the two Kaiju. But, before they could rejoice, Alien Bat in his spaceship killed the two kaiju. Musashi alongside Taiga transformed into Cosmos and Zero goes to combat Alien Bat and his creation, Gigant Zetton they managed to gain the upper hand until Gigant Zetton managed to smash them around. Dyna revived him and they managed to destroy Gigant Zetton. The Kaiju then morphed into Hyper Zetton and proceeded to defeat the 3 Ultra. Not giving up, Musashi, Asuka & Taiga transform into the giant of light, Ultraman Saga and continue to battle Hyper Zetton. They eventually equally match it but, with the help of Team U, Saga managed to defeat Hyper Zetton alongside its master with the Maximum Saga, After the battle, Musashi and Cosmos return to their home universe. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman Cosmos participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside Ultraman Justice but, with other Ultras that came from other universes and their allies against the forces of evil. In the middle of battle, Darker Gale turned every Ultra present, alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Darker Gale but like others he also turned into a Spark Doll. The location of Cosmos' Spark Doll is unknown. Forms and Statistics Body Features *'Color Timer': Cosmos had a timer color like the Ultras of the Showa Universe, it behaved in exactly the same manner. *'Orb': A small crystal on his forehead. *'Ultra Armor': Like any Ultra, Cosmos is resistant to beams and fire. *'Arms': As a blue Ultra Cosmos strengths dwell in psychic and mental abilities using the power of light. His basic form is not well suited for combat compared to other red Ultras. Standard Abilities Acceleration: Cosmos can move at blinding speeds, however this is only for short bursts. The more powerful his form the greater his speed and its duration. Mode Change: Cosmos can change into any of his forms at will, except Eclipse mode which requires he be in Corona and perhaps Space Corona mode at first. Forms - Corona= Corona Mode Corona Mode (コロナモード, Korona Mōdo) Cosmos' red and partially blue form, it is his combat form, The red light is evoked when a peaceful solution can not be achieved, often when Cosmos faces sentient opponents with evil desires. Cosmos' red form represents the 'strength' of Ultraman. *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1200 meters *'Grip Strength': 80,000 tons (Equivalent to a human's 80 kg) Techniques Ray Techiques *'Blazing wave': Formed by the hands first in a praying position then by waving the hands around as red streams of energy gathered around. The energy is gathered into Cosmos' hands and fired as a wave of heat and flames. Used in Episode 19. *'Naybuster Ray': Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired from his hand. *'Strength': This form is Cosmos' battle mode, when the enemy cannot be reasoned with or calmed down by the Luna Shootless. Thus it gives Cosmos much greater physical strength than his Luna Mode, but offers less mobility *'Prominence Ball': A large ball of energy that Ultraman Cosmos, can charge up and fire from his hands. This attack is capable of completely obliterating whatever it hits. Cosmos can also just shoot the heat energy, instead of throwing the ball when needed. If an opponent is able to survive the attack, they will still be pushed back hundreds of yards and plow through anything behind them. *'Corona Extract': Like in his Luna Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can also fire the Corona Mode version of Luna Extract. Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism. It also seems that the Corona Extract is stronger than Luna Shootles. *'Cosmo Kausa': A light from both hands that restores an object or being to their previous form. *'Hand Draft': While in Corona Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can fire white missile-strength blasts of energy from his hands. *'Shinning Fist': Similar to the Hand Draft but a consecutive stream of arrow shaped energy blasts. *'Thunder Smash': Hit an opponent in the heand with lightning summoned from the sky. *'Sunlight Shield': Ultraman Cosmos can create a shield, known as the Sunlight Barrier to protect himself, it is stronger than the Moon light barrier. *'River Spike Hyper': A shield that absorbs energy shot at it and allows for that energy to be fired back as a beam. However there are limits to how much it can absorb. Used against Geshuto. Physical Techniques *'Corona Windmill': Floating in the air, Cosmos spins around at high speed creating a barrier. Used to counter Neo Baltans needles. *'Corona Protect': Using Ultra Psychokinesis, deflect energy blasts with his arms. *'Corona Punch': The variety of punching manuers Cosmos uses in Corona Mode. *'Corona Chop': The variety of chop techniques used in Corona mode. **'Solar Chop': A chop to the neck and chest. **'Suede Shaver': Same as in Luna Mode. *'Corona Kick': A variety of kicks. **'Corona Flying Kick': A jump kick to the chest. **'Solar Brave Kick': A diving kick from the air at Mach 9. Used on Chaos Parastan. **'Corona Rolling Harper Kick': A trick kick to the vitals of the opponent. **'Corona Suspend Kick': A kick while hovering in the air. *'Corona Elbow': Elbow attacks, including an elbow smash and drop. *'Corona Shoulder Attack': A violent tackle using the shoulder. *'Corona Swing': Holding the arm and leg throws the opponent. Used on Chaos Parastan. *'Corona Neck Hanging': A skill to lift and tighten the enemy's neck. *'Corona Back Drop': Grabs the opponent from behind and leans back smashing the crown of their head into the ground. *'Corona Head Butt': Jumps up and head-butts the opponent. *'Corona Head Lock': A headlock. Other Abilities *'Corona Branch': Cosmos splits into six individuals. Used to counter Neo Baltan in the first movie. *'Acceleration': When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. *'Transform': The Corona Mode of Ultraman Cosmos can transform back into the Luna Mode or into Eclipse Mode when merge with Musashi as needed. He can also change his size from giant to human and back again when needed. Real Naybuster Ray.jpg|Naybuster Ray Naybuster Ray.jpg|Prominence Ball Cosmos Energy Blast.jpg|Hand Draft Corana Extract.jpg|Corona Extract Reverse Spike Corona Mode.jpg|Sunlight Barrier Reverse Beam.jpg|River Spiker Hyper Cosmo_Kausa.jpg|Cosmo Kausa Blazing Wave.jpg|Blazing Wave Corona Swimg.jpg|Corona Swing Corona_Kick.jpg|Corona Kick imacorona Windmill.jpg|Corana Windmill Corona Branch.jpg|Corona Branch - Eclipse= Eclipse Mode Eclipse Mode (エクリプスモード Ekuripusu Mōdo) Cosmos' third form, it was achieved after Cosmos' defeat at the hands of Chaos Header and his revival under a lunar eclipse. This form represents the 'courage' of Musashi which revived Cosmos and combined the powers of Luna and Corona. Because Cosmos must change from Corona mode, it can only be used for one minute. It is the only form to require the presence of Musashi *'Flight Speed': Mach 16 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.8 *'Jumping Distance': 1800 meters *'Grip Strength': 90,000 tons (Equivalent to a human's 90 kg) Techniques Ray Techiques *'Cosmium Beam': Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Eclipse Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This attack can instantly kill the Chaos Organisms within a monster’s body and continue out the other side. It has enough power to also destroy some of the strongest monsters in just one hit. *'Eclipse Blade': An attack where Cosmos charges his arms and creates a crescent moon shaped construct and fires it in front of an energy blast. It is a powerful finishing move. *'Eclipse Spark': A continuous stream of arrow shaped energy blasts from the right hand. The power is low but it can stun the enemy. *'Eclipse Blow Shot': A very powerful ray fired into the air from the entire body. Used in the second movie to destroy a Scorpiss. Physical Techniques *'Eclipse Windmill': Ultraman Cosmos can use super speed to float in the air and starts spinning to deliver a barrage of attacks and ends it with a sky kick. This attack was used to send Chaos Ultraman flying. *'Lightning Defendor': By spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Cosmos can deflect most projectile weapons. *'Eclipse Receipt': Using the arms, Cosmos can block energy blasts. Used to defend against Scorpsiss attacks. *'Eclipse Punch': Refers to any of Cosmos punch techniques. *'Eclipse Kick': Any of Cosmos' kick techniques. *'Sub Side Shock': A strong horizontal chop. *'Flying Sparky': A dive kick, also a heel drop, which was used on Sandros in the second movie. *'Haisuto (Proper Spelling Unknown) Swing': A swing using the enemy's tail and legs. *'Eclipse Chop': Various chop techniques. *'Eclipse Head Lock': A head lock using superhuman strength. *'Diamond Crash': An intense straight punch, charged by his color timer, energy is gathered into Cosmos' fist and dished out in a simple punch delivering a blow that would destroy the average monster. Other Techniques *'Eclipse Potion': Works the same as the Luna Potion. Used in Episode 54. *'Suspend Shot': Electrical beams from both hands, used in the third Cosmos Movie to stop a pair of Glokers. *'Golden Light Barrier': Ultraman Cosmos, when in Eclipse Mode, can create a barrier of golden light that can collect the energy of an opponent’s attacks and then send it straight back. He can shoot this barrier forward, forcing Chaos Organisms out of an opponents body or cutting enemy ships in half. *'Ability to alter tissue (Name unknown)': When fighting Chaos Eligal 3, Cosmos closed the monsters' gas blow organ by altering the tissue. *'Bra Berry Attack (Not shown)': A beam from both hands. Cosmium_Beam.jpg|Cosmium Beam Crescent_Moon_Shot.jpg|Eclipse Blade imagebhhhhhhh.jpg|Eclipse Potion Golden Light Barrier.jpg|Golden Light Barrier Flash Barrage.jpg|Eclipse Windmill Power Surge Cosmos.jpg|Diamond Crash Cosmos Techiques.jpg|Eclipse Blow Shot Stop Ray.jpg|Suspend Shot Eclipse Spark.jpg|Eclipse Spark Haisuto_Swing.jpg|Haisuto Swing Lightning Defendor.jpg|Lightning Defendor Cosmos techiques.jpg|Cosmos pushing the Golden light barrier back to the opponent. Cosmos Recepti.jpg|Eclipse Receipt - Miracluna= Miracluna Mode Miracluna Mode (ミラクルナモード, Mirakuruna Mōdo) *'Height': 154 feet *'Weight': 42,000 tons *'Flight Speed': Not Available *'Running Speed': Not Available Techniques *'Luna Final': Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent and is also Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack while in Miracluna Mode. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism, even if the Chaos Organism is hard to get rid off from the monster. Luna Final.jpg|Lunal Final Luna End.jpg|Luna End - Space Corona= Space Corona Mode Space Corona Mode (スペースコロナモード, Supēsu Korona Modo) Cosmos mode for space travel, it boasts greater speed and mental/energy abilities than Luna mode. As it name suggests it is meant only for combat in space. *'Flight Speed': too much fast to be measured *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Burrowing Speed': mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 1800 meters *'Grip Strength': 75,000 tons (Equivalent to a human's 75 kg) Techniques *'Over Ray Loop': Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Space Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force. *'Space Corona Strike': It fires to the enemy strikes, impact beam. *'Space Corona Receipt': Cosmos can deflect energy blasts with his bare arms. *'Space Corona Kick': Any of Cosmos' kick techniques. **'Succession Kick': A kicking combo, used to trounce a Scorpsiss on Planet Parastan. **'Tender Kick': A high Jump kick moving at super speed. Destroyed the shoulder of a Scorpsiss on Planet Parastan. *'Space Corona Punch': Any of Cosmos' punch techniques. **'Flame Punch': A double punch using the power of the entire body, directed into the enemy's chest *'Tap Chop': A chop that is powerful enough to slice through the enemy, used to cut the robot skin Scorpsiss' tail. *'Barrier': Prior to changing to Eclipse mode after his merger with Musashi, Cosmos created a spherical barrier to protect him self from Gloker Pawn fire. *'Space Corona Current (Not shown)': Water from Cosmos' finger tips. Cosmos_Space_Prominece.jpg|Over Ray Loop Space Corona Barrier.jpg|Barrier Space Corona Kick.jpg|Space Corona Kick Space Corana.jpg|Space Corona Strike Space Corona Receipt.jpg|Space Corona Receipt - Skeleton Corona= Skeleton Corona Mode Skeleton Corona Mode (スケルトンコロナモード, Sukeruton Korona Modo) A mode where Cosmos is in Corona mode but transparent, it appeared only in Musashi's imagination during the second Cosmos movie. *'Height': 154 feet *'Weight': 42,000 tons *'Flight Speed': Not Available *'Running Speed': Not Available Techniques *None, this is from Musashi's imagination. - Future= Future Mode Future Mode (フューチャーモード, Fuyūchā Modo) The giant of hope, this mode represents 'Hope' and combines the power of 'Kindness', 'Strength' and 'Courage' to create the strongest form Cosmos wields. *'Flight Speed': Mach 18 *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 2000 meters *'Grip Strength': 100,000 tons (Equivalent to a human's 100 kg) Techniques *'Cosmo Strike': Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Future Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force and also combine with Justice’s Dagrium Ray to make an even stronger attack. *'Golden Extra Barrier': When needed, Future Mode Ultraman Cosmos can put up an energy shield that can block attacks. After repeated hits it changes color. It is an upgraded form of the barrier he uses in Eclipse mode. *'Future Force': If an ally is low on energy, Ultraman Cosmos can transfer some of his energy to them by touching them. *'Cross Perfection': Cosmos can combine his power with Ultraman Justice's, and both will release a super-powered energy beam from their hands. Cosmos releases a blue beam from his right arm, and Justice releases an orange one from his left. Before hitting the target, the two combine into one, large beam of green energy. Can destroy monsters in one blow. The Ultimate Attack. *'Combine': Future Mode Ultraman Cosmos can combine with Ultraman Justice to form the super strong Ultraman Legend. Future_Impact.jpg|Cosmo Strike Future_Barrier.jpg|Golden Extra Barrier Cosmos_Transfer.jpg|Future Force Cross-perfection.jpg|Cross Perfection }} Relationships *Ultraman Justice: Partner *Ultraman Legend: Fusion With Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Dyna: Partner *Ultraman Zero: Partner *Ultraman Saga: Fusion With Ultraman Zero & Ultraman Dyna Fighting Style Cosmos generally did not destroy his enemies with any damaging abilities. Depending what being he that he fought, if he fought a simple misplaced or agrebated monster, he would calm the monster down. However if he fought a sentient and evil being he would be forced to destroy the aggressor. His fighting style in Luna and Corona mode has been compared to the Crane Style of Chinese Martial arts. Transformation Item : Musashi holds the Pluck then holds both his hands to his chest in a formation as if he's holding on to a sphere, Cosmos' energy' then form in Musashi's hands then flash away, Musashi then immediately raises the Cosmo Pluck to the air and shouts "Cosmos!". Cosmos' then emerges in his default form, the blue Luna Mode. Toy Release Information The Ultra-crusaders was released as Ultra Hero Series in 2001, and released again as a New-Mold Ultra Hero Series 2009 figure (Future, Space Corona, Skeleton Corona, MiracLuna Mode not included). The figure was also released as a Sofubi set in 2001. The Transformation item Cosmos Pluck was also released by Bandai/Yutaka Toys. Ultra Hero Series 2000 (EX included) 200661105937310.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode 200661110502124.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode 200661110501300.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode 200661111181126.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Space Corona Mode 20066111051248.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Future Mode UHEXUltramanCosmosMiracleLuna.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Miracluna Mode (EX) $T2eC16R,!zQFIblK-E72BSJr0qrFY!~~60_57.JPG|Ultraman Cosmos Spark Doll Ultra Hero Series 2009 27ultramancosmoseclipse.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode (New Mold) 28ultramancosmosluna.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode (New Mold) 29ultramancosmoscorona.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode (New Mold) Other DSC01191.jpg|Immortal Ultra Warriors (Cosmos/Justice Set) Cosmospluck.jpg|Cosmos Pluck, made by Bandai/Yutaka Toys yumenohoshi_4543112031860.jpg|Present from the Sky Set (Cosmos Corona, Golmede, & Mienin) cosmosshinoyuusyaset.jpg|The True Hero set (Cosmos Miracluna, Chaos Darkness & Morgudon) 0131_ultramancosmosbig.jpg|Ultra Hero Alpha Ultraman Cosmos (Luna, Corona, Eclipse) HDM Cosmos.JPG|Hyper Detail Molding Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode (2-inches action figure) Sikssis.jpg 5321369704_da3e788aef_z.jpg Please Expand this if you have found some Ultraman Cosmos Merchandise. Gallery CSMS_Luna!.png|Cosmos Luna Mode's Retsuden Box CSMS_Corona!.png|Cosmos Corona Mode's Retsuden Box CSMS_Eclipse!.png|Cosmos Eclipse Mode's Retsuden Box Cosmosmsom.jpg|Cosmos VS Basical Baltan UltramanCosmos_8301.jpg|Cosmos speaks with Musashi CIOJCXIJOJXOJZO.jpg|Cosmos performing a flying kick against Chaos Header Mebut Blarghhhh.jpg|Cosmos,Zero & Dyna been defeated by Hyper Zetton Kjp,s.jpg|Taiga(right),Asuka(middle) & Musashi(left) cdcc.jpg|Cosmos & Musashi return in Ultraman Saga wallp.jpg|The first three Cosmos' forms cosmos promotional.jpg|Cosmos & Justice vs Gloker Bishop a0207696_2122378.jpg|Cosmos Luna Mode on Planet Baltan Cosmos taming Gubila.jpg|Cosmos Luna Mode after taming Gubila. Cosmos Corona vs CH I.jpg|Cosmos Corona Mode vs Chaos Header Iblis PB223369.jpg|Cosmos Corona Mode and Dyna Strong Type img_941028_30875968_3.jpg|Cosmos Space Corona Mode and Hunter Knight Tsurugi Future.Cosmos.jpg|Future Mode 000000q1q.jpg UltramanCosmos2-18.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode preparing Scorpis Shot Eclipse Cosmos.jpg Cosmos Luna.jpg Luna Mode Cosmos.jpg Ultraman Cosmos.jpg PDVD_013.jpg Cosmos Legend Justice.jpg ultramancosmos.jpg UltramanCosmos-Luna.jpg guerreiro_06 Cosmos.jpg Cosmos_Dream.jpg|Cosmos as he appeared to Musashi in his dream 540bbb8c6065512683a6201a597f2369.jpg|Cosmos vs Chaos Parastan. Neo_DarknessVS_Cosmos.jpg Cosmos_vs_Cosmos.png Eligal_v_Ultraman_Cosmos.png Trivia *Ultraman Cosmos is the secound naturally all blue Ultraman, but the first to star in his own movie and show. *Cosmos is the second Heisei Ultra to debut in a movie, the first is Ultraman Zearth. *He is the second main Ultra to make a Super Ultraman with another Ultra, after Ultraman Taro, but his merge is the first to become another being completely (he merged with Ultraman Justice to become Ultraman Legend). **He is also included in more fusions than any other Ultra so far, two, Ultraman Legend and Saga. *Cosmos' Miracluna Form is similar to Tiga's Glitter Form. Ironically, their golden aura's did not last long, making their golden forms resemble their basic forms. However, there were two times when Tiga maintained his golden aura, the first was in Final Odyssey and the second in Superior 8 Ultra Brothers. *Cosmos is the only known Ultra to change his head's shape when transforming into other forms (aside from merging or fusing). *Ultraman Cosmos's Eclipse Mode's color timer ringing was reused from Ultraman Dyna's. *Cosmos's (Luna and Corona) color timer ringing was reused from Ultraman Tiga. But with a slower tempo. Category:Ultraman Cosmos Heroes Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Chaos Organism Victim Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Blue Ultras Category:Ultras With Fin Head